Schwanger?
by Feuerblume
Summary: Bitte seid nachsichtig, da dies meine erste ff ist. Da ich in Beschreibungen nicht gut bin, mach ich es kurz. Es ist eine Cloud mpreg Story.
1. Chapter 1

Es war früh am Morgen als Cloud aufwachte. Neben ihm schliefen Angeal und Zack, mit denen er seit einem Jahr zusammen ist. Da es Wochenende war mussten sie noch nicht aufstehen und Cloud entschloss sich noch etwas liegen zu bleiben, als ihm plötzlich schlecht wurde und er mehr oder weniger ins Bad sprinten musste. Dort übergab er sich übr die Toilette gebeugt. Durch sein schnelles aufstehen hatte er allerdings Zack geweckt, welcher aufgrund der Geräusche aus dem Bad aufstand und sich neben Cloud kniete. "Hey Spiky. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Zack Cloud besorgt. Welcher nur schwach nickte und versuchte aufzustehen, vergeblich. Zack der das ganze beobachtet hatte, lief zum Bett um Angeal zu wecken, da er langsam aber sicher Angst um seien Chocobo bakam. "Angeal. Angeal wach auf, Spiky geht es nicht gut!" schrie er schon fast während er seinen anderen Lover durch schüttelte. "Ist ja schon gut. Bin doch schon wach. Was schreist du denn überhaupt so rum?" antwortete Angeal mehr oder weniger wach. " Ich sagte doch bereits, dass es Cloud nicht gut geht." kam als Antwort. "Wo ist er denn?" fragte Angeal darauf hin. "Im Bad" war alles was Zack sagte bevor er wieder zu Cloud zurück kehrte, der es mittlerweile geschafft hatte auszustehen, und half ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer. "Wir können später zum Arzt gehen wenn es nicht besser wird. Aber jetzt schon zu gehen wird nicht bringen, da er auch einfach was falschen gegessen haben könnte. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen." sagte ein nun vollkommen wacher Angeal. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch aufgeweckt hab." flüsterte Cloud. "Muss dir doch nicht leid tun. Komm lasst uns noch etwas schlafen. Es ist ja noch sehr früh. Und später kommen ja Gen und Seph vorbei." erwiederte Zack und lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Cloud legte sich wieder in die Mitte und wurde gleich von beiden Seiten umarmt. Bald war es wieder still im Apartmen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war später Nachmittag als Sephiroth und Genesis zu besuch kamen. Zack, Angeal und Cloud hatten noch eine Stunde geschlafen, bis es mit der Übelkeit wieder los ging. Deshalb hatten sie beschlossen gleich aufzustehen. Nun saßen Angeal und Zack auf der Couch als Seph und Gen das Apartment betraten. "Wo steckt denn der Kurze?" fragte Gen. " Im Bad. Ihm geht es nicht so gut." antwortete Angeal. Zur selben Zeit kam Cloud und sagte:"Ich geh jetzt zum Arzt!" "Ich komm mit!" sagte Zack sofort und gemeinsam verliesen sie das Apartment, um mit den Aufzug in die Krankenabteilung im 14 Stock zu fahren.

"Sieht ganz so aus als ob sie schwanger währen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte Dogey, nachdem er einen Ultraschall gemacht hatte. "Aber wie ist das denn möglich. Ich bin ein Mann. Ein MANN!" den letzten Teil schrie Cloud schon fast. "Das ist mir bewusst, doch die Bilder sind eindeutig. Sie bekommen ein Baby." war das einzige was der Arzt dazu sagte. In dem Moment quiekte Zack vor freude los und umarmte Cloud stürmisch. '_Das kann was werden_' dachte dieser sich nur.

Im Apartment unterhielt Geal sich gerade mit Gen und Seph, als Zack plötzlich rein stürmte. "Wir kriegen ein Baby!" schrie Zack. "Zack verarsch mich nicht!" war alles was Angeal zu seinem Lover sagte. "Er verarscht dich nicht! Dogey hat es bei einem Ultraschall rausgefungen." sagte Cloud, als er das Apartmen betrat und hielt Angeal das Ultraschallbild hin. Dieser starrte erst das Bild an, dann Cloud und dann wieder das Bild. Auch Seph und Gen starrten ihn an bevor sie über Angeals Schulter das Bild anschauten. Zack umarmte Cloud derweil glücklich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Aber wie?" fragte Angeal nach einiger Zeit. "Das wissen wir nicht." antwortete Cloud. "Ist doch egal. Jetzt wird gefeiert!" rief Zack und knuddelte Cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hier ist ein kleiner Zeitsprung, so dass Cloud nun im dritten Monat ist.**

"NEIN! Du wirst nicht auf Mission gehen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich und das Kind!" schrie Zack Cloud an. "Aber es ist doch bloß eine Transportüberwachung. Da kann mir doch nichts passieren. Außerdem bin ich SOLDIER 1st class genau wie ihr! Mal davon abgesehen was soll ich denn Lazard sagen, der weiß doch noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft?" antwortete Cloud und sah Angeal an, welcher die Diskussion bisher nur verfolgt hatte. "Wir müssen es ihm doch sowieso sagen. Und besser jetzt, bevor dir noch was passiert." sagte nun Angeal und versuchte Cloud zu beruhigen. "Dann sagt es ihm doch. Ich gehe jetzt auf Mission, ob euch das gefällt oder nicht!" Mit diesem Satz verschwand Cloud aus dem Apartment. "Toll jetzt ist er sauer auf uns!" seufzte Zack. "Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Du weißt doch er hasst es, sich nutzlos zu fühlen. Naja, ich geh jetzt zu Lazard und kläre ihn auf. Damit ist das dann wohl Clouds letzte Mission führ eine Weile." meinte Angeal und verschwand ebenfalls.

"Hört sich so an, als ob sie es Lazard endlich gesagt hätten." murmelte Gen der mit Seph auf der Couch liegt und Lazards empörten Schrei gehört hatte. "Wurde auch mal Zeit. Bin im Flur einem deprimierten Zack begegnet. Der ist überhaupt nich begeistert, dass der Kleine auf Mission ist." antwortete Seph.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ich hoffe Zack hat sich mitlerweile wieder beruhigt. Aber recht hat er. Einen paar Kratzer hab ich ja abbekommen, als wir von Rebellen angegriffen wurden' dachte Cloud, als er auf dem Weg zurück nach Midgar war. Sie würden in drei Stunden ankommen und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er Zack sagen sollte, das er während der Mission verletzt wurde. Es war zwar keine schwere Verletzung, doch er hatte Angst das Zack ihn nun überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Auge lies.

Er hatte von Sephiroth erfahren wann er wieder kommt und stand nun schon zehn Minuten hier. Als der Wagen endlich in Sicht kam und schließlich anhielt, rannte Zack so schnell er konnte hin und zog Cloud, welcher gerade aussteigen wollte in eine feste Umarmung. "Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!" sagte Zack als er Cloud endlich los lies. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Komm lass uns hoch gehen und etwas Spaß haben." schlug Cloud vor und zog Zack hinter sich her zu ihrem Apartment.

Kaum im Apartment angekommen, verschwanden beide im Schlafzimmer und liesen sich aufs Bett fallen. Sie fingen an sich wild zu küssen und Cloud zog Zack sein Shirt aus. "Das brauchst du nicht!" Zack machte das selbe bei Cloud, doch dabei bemerkte er die Kratzer auf Clouds Oberarmen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er seinen Lover. "Wir wurden von Rebellen angegriffen." antwortete dieser und drehte sich um, so das er die Narbe an seinem Rücken sehen konnte, die einer der Rebellen mit einem Messer zugefügt hatte. Die Wunde war geheilt worden, es war dennoch eine Narbe zu sehen. "Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, das ist zu gefährlich. Aber nein, du musst dich ja wieder ihn Gefahr bringen!" sagte Zack sichtlich genervt davon, dass Cloud nicht besser auf sich und ihr Kind aufgepasst hatte. "Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich habe mich allerdings entschieden nicht mehr auf Mission zu gehen." antwortete dieser leise. "Auf Mission würdest du sowieso nicht mehr gehen. Angeal hat Lazard nähmlich bescheid gesagt." erwiederte Zack trotzig. "Nicht streiten Jungs!" ertönte Angeals Stimme von der Tür. Als beide nickten sagte Angeal zu Cloud:"Lazard will mit dir sprechen."

"Okay. In nächster Zeit keine Missionen mehr für dich. Solange du schwanger bist hast du Bürodienst." damit kam Cloud wieder aus Lazards Büro. Er schaute noch schnell bei Genesis und Sephiroth vorbei bevor er zu Zack und Angeal ins Apartment zurück kehrte.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud lag auf dem Bett. Neben ihm lag Zack, welcher ihm über den Bauch strich. Da er mitlerweile im fünften Monat war, war dieser schon ganz schön dick. "Wann denkst du, kommt Angeal wieder?" fragte Zack ihn plötzlich. Er wollte gerade antwortren, als die Sirene los ging. "Verdammt!" sagte Zack, zog sich an und lief aus dem Apartment.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich muss mit Gen auf Mission. Aber Seph ist noch hier, also wenn was ist geh zu ihm." mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Zack sich von Cloud und stieg in den Hubschrauber. Cloud entschied sich, zu Sephiroth ins Büro zu gehen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Doch leider hatte der zu viel zu tun mit seinem Papierkram, weshalb er wieder in sein Apartment verschwand. Er wollte gerade zur Couch gehen, als er einen stechenden Schmerz ihm Rücken spürte. Er ging in die Knie und legte sich auf den Boden, bevor er sein Handy hervor holte und Seph anrief. _"Ich hab doch gesagt ich bin beschäftigt!"_ hörte er Sephiroth am anderen Ende der Leitung genervt sagen. "Seph bitte! Du musst herkommen! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" keuchte Cloud schmerzerfüllt ins Handy. _"Ich komme! Bleib wo du bist!"_ antwortete Sephiroth alamiert und legte auf. Kurz darauf kam er im Apartmen an. Sofort kniete er sich neben Clou und fragte, was los sei. "Es tut weh!" war alles was er als antwort bekam. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn zur Krankenstation, in der Hoffnung, dass man dort wisse, was los ist.

"Es tut mir leid, aber wir wissen nicht was los ist. Deshalb wollen wir ihn noch eine Weile zur Beobachtung hier behalten." damit lies der Arzt den General stehen, welcher zu Clouds Zimmer ging. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er Cloud. "Besser. Danke das du mir geholfen hast." antwortete dieser. "Nichts zu danken. Hätte ich dich nicht weg geschickt wäre das vielleicht gar nicht erst passiert." meinter Seph leise. "Das wäre wahrscheinlich so oder so passiert, also hör auf mit den Selbstvorwürfen. Außerdem hast du nicht noch deinen Papierkram?" sagte Cloud frech und machte eine Geste, das Seph verschwinden soll. Dieser Grinste und verschwand in Richtung Büro.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hast du Zack denn schon angerufen"_ "Ja, habe ich Angeal. Aber er kommt frühestens in einer Woche wieder. Wo bist du denn gerade?" fragte Seph, der gerade in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch sitz und Angeal darüber informiert, dass Cloud auf der Krankenstation ist. _"Ich bin fast in Midgar. Müsste in einer Stunde da sein. Wieso?"_ "Naja, er braucht jetzt einen von euch. Wir sind zwar gute Freunde aber ihr könnt ihm besser helfen als ich." antwortete Seph und legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch. _"Wie schon gesagt, wir müssten bald da sein. Bis dahin. Tschüss."_ "Tschüss." damit war das Gespräch beendet. Sephiroth versuchte sich wieder auf seinen Papierkram, von welchem sein ganzer Schreibtisch voll war, zu konzentrieren, doch er musste immer wieder an Cloud denken. 'Was wenn es was ernsthaftes ist? Oder ist das normal?' Er hatte keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Solange er auch überlegte er fand keine. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Ärzte wissen was sie tun.

"Wir sind da, Sir." Angeal bedachte den Turk mit einem Nicken und dtieg aus dem Hubschrauber aus. Er ging über den Landeplatz zur Tür die in das Gebäude führete, von dort aus zum Aufzug und fuhr in die Krankenstation im 14 Stock. "Wo ist SOLDIER Strife?" fragte er die erste Schwester die er sah. "Dan gang runter, erste Tür links." antwortete sie. "Danke." damit ging er zu dem genannten Raum öffnete die Tür und trat ein. "Du bist schon zurück?" fragte Cloud als er sah, das der Besucher Angeal war. "Bin gerade gelandet. Wie geht es dir?" "Ganz gut. Nur die Ärzte wollen, dass ich noch eine Weile hier bleibe." antwortete Cloud. Angeal setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Du hast uns einem ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Was sagt denn der Arzt?" fragte er dann. "Naja, sie wissen noch nichts genaues. Aber sie wollen noch ein paar Tests machen." antwortete Cloud. Ein paar Minuten blieb es still im Zimmer. Bis ein Arzt herein kam. "Herr Strife, wir möchte einen Ultraschall machen,sowie noch ein paar andere Untersuchungen. Wenn sich bitte mirkommen." war alles was er sagte bevor er sich zum gehen wandte. "Dann bis später." sagte Cloud zu Angeal und folgte dem Arzt.

Da man ihn informiert hatte, dass Clouds Untersuchungen eien Weile dauern würden, stieg Angeal wieder in den Aufzug und fuhr in den 50 Stock, wo sich die Apartments befinden. Er ging in seins, welches neben Genesis' lag, um zu duschen und sich frische Klamotten anzuziehen. Danach fuhr er in das 49 Stockwerk, in welchem sich die Büros befanden, und ging in sein Büro, um nachzusehen wie viel Papierkram sich angesammelt hatte. Da es nicht allzuviel war, beschloss er ihn gleich zu Zeit hatte er ja.


	7. Chapter 7

Es war schon spät am Abend als Cloud zu Angeal ins Bett kam. Dieser drehte sich um, nahm ihn in den Arm und fragte:"Sind die Ärzte jetzt schlauer?" "Nicht wirklich, aber sie sagten, dass soetwas schon mal vorkommen kann und dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen." antwortete Cloud. "Keine Sorgen machen ist leichter gesagt als getan. Es ist aber gut, das es nichts Ernstes zu sein scheint." kam daraufhin skeptisch von Angeal. "Wie lief eigentlich die Mission?" fragte Cloud plötzlich. "Ganz gut. Wir hatten nur ein kleines Problem mit den Rebellen. Ansonsten ging alles nach Plan." Sie redenten noch eine Weile über belangloses Zeug, bis sie beiden einschliefen.

_"Denkst du wirklich, dass es in Ordung ist, wenn Zack noch ein paar Tage länger auf Mission ist? Ich meine, jetzt da Cloud schwanger ist, will er doch bestimmt nicht länger als nötig von ihm getrennt sein." _hörte Sephiroth Genesis durch das Telefon sagen. Er saß, wie meisten, noch spät Abends in seinem Büro im 49st und erledigte seine ganze Arbeit.

"Ich weiß, dass das keine optimale Lösung ist, aber es wäre Schwachsinn, wenn jemand anderer nach Junon geschickt wird um gegen die Monster zu kämpfen wenn Zack bereits dort ist." antwortete er sachlich. "O_k, aber mecker dann nicht über sein gemotze, welches du dir dann anhören darfst."_ ist noch zu hören, bevor die Verbindung unterbrochen wird.

"Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun?" sagt er zu sich selbst, bevor er aufsteht und ein Büro verlässt. Er läuft die Treppe bis zu 50st Stock hoch und geht den Gang nach hinten. Vor der vorletzten Tür bleibt er stehen. Er schließt das Apartment auf und geht in Schlafzimmer. Dort zieht er zuerst seine Uniform aus, bevor er sich ins Bett legt und kurz darauf einschläft.

"Warum immer ich?" maulte Zack genervt in den Hörer. Er war eben erst aufgestanden als Sephiroth ihn angerufen hat, um ihm bescheid zu geben, dass er länger in Junon bleiben soll. Seit dem disskutieren die beiden. "Wie lang muss ich überhaupt bleiben?" _"Nur ein paar Tage. Höchstens fünf, länger nicht." _"Okay okay, ich fang am besten gleich an, damit ich schneller fertig werde. Seh dich dann in ein paar Tagen." damit legte er auf und ging aus dem Inn um seinem Trupp bescheid zu geben, dass sie eine neue Mission haben.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ich habe mich entschieden die Geschichte zu kürzen. Deshalb ist Cloud in diesem Kapitel schon sehr weit. Es folgt nach diesem Kapitel nur noch eins.**

...

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Cloud wach wurde. Er hatte ein leichtes ziehen im Bauch. So kam es, dass er sich umdrehte und Angeal ansah. Der schlief friedlich und Cloud stand leise aus dem Bett aus. Leise und darauf bedacht Angeal nicht zu wecken schlich er ins Bad. In diesem stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und sah sich an. 'Ich sehe blass aus...um ehrlich zu sein, sehr blass'. Ein Tritt riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er legte die Hände auf seinen Bauch. "Was hast du denn nur?", fragte er und stich über seinen Bauch. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und ohne dass er es will, verließ ein Schrei seinen Mund. Er ging auf die Knie und Tränen verließen seine Augen. Er hielt seinen Bauch als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Er sah Angeal an und dieser kniete sich so schnell er konnte vor ihn hin. "Hey, was ist los?" "Ich...weiß nicht...mein Bauch." sagte Cloud. "Wo hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Angeal und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Clouds Bauch. "Hier." antwortete Cloud und rieb unter seiem Bauchnabel."Denkst du es ist was mit dem Kind?" fragte Angeal fürsorglich. "Keine Ahnung." Ein erneutes Stechen und er reichte Cloud seine Hand. "Drück zu." sagte er und Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach schon!" Cloud drückte so fest er konnte und konnte sehen, wie Angeal die Augen zusammen kniff. Wenig später war der Schmerz weg und Angeal hob Cloud hoch um ihn in die Krankenstation zu bringen.

...

"Herr Strife. Es ist so, das Kind liegt schon mit dem Kopf nach unten, was bedeutet, dass es bald so weit ist. Die Schmerzen kommen davon, dass das Kind sich etwas ausdehnt und der Druck ist es, der ihnen solche Schmerzen bereitet." erklärte ein Arzt ihnen nachdem ein paar Tests gemacht wurden. "Aber...ich meine wie lange bleibe ich jetzt hier?" "Das liegt ganz bei ihnen. Allerdings sollten sie lieber erstmal zur Beobachtung hier bleiben. Sonst besteht die Gefahr, dass das Kind noch zu früh kommt." Cloud nickte nur zustimment und sah Angeal an. "Ich sehe Morgen nochmal nach ihnen. Wenn etwas ist, klingeln sie einfach." damit verließ der Arzt das Zimmer. Angeal nahm Cloud in den Zeit verging wie im Flug. "Du ich geh mal ins Apartment hoch." "Wann kommst du wieder?" "Morgen, Ok? Ich bin etwas müde und dir würde Schlaf auch gut tun." sagt Angeal und gab Cloud noch einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Mit den Blicken verfolgte Cloud Angeal und als die Tür zu geht, drehte er seinen Kopf auf die Seite. Lange jedoch blieb er nicht mehr wach und driftete ins Land der Träume ab.


End file.
